Bride of the Water God
by Maistyria
Summary: This is an AU - a modernization of the manhwa: Bride of the Water God. This story will be a remade of the original with new plot settings, OCs, and twists. It is heart-wrenching story of love, friendship, and betrayal - with a mix of magic and mystery.
1. Disclaimer and Plot

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry for not posting in such a long time, and I know...my other story is coming. I will try to update my other story soon for all those who are reading it. I've just been so busy with final papers and my final exams are coming as well, so please be patient with me.

Now, I needed to post this story up first since it is actually a collaboration between my friend RemRem (it's a nickname) and me. Yep, she is a major fan of the manhwa 'Bride of the Water God' and the folklore of it too. This is her first attempt at fanfiction since she is more of an original story kind of person. While anyways, I'm posting this for her since that is how great of a friend I am (and just between us, it is mostly because she's too lazy to make an account and do it herself). Basically, the plot and OCs are all hers (I've never actually read the manhwa but according to RemRem it is amazing), while I help with some writing and dialogue. RemRem thought it would be cool to do a modernized version of the story since the original manhwa is set in the past. I agreed that it would be an awesome idea and RemRem just had such an interesting plot of how she wanted to do it. So here I am, on the same boat as her, as we try to retell the tale of the Bride of the Water God modern-style with a mix of magic, mystery, alternate dimensions, and a whole lot of other crazy stuff!

The story has features, elements, plots, and characters from the original manhwa, but the new female protagonist is an OC (RemRem's creation). She did not have the heart to change the other main character, the Water God himself, so he is still the original from the manhwa. The plot will be quite similar to the original manhwa in terms of some big scenes, but there will be new major plot twists and addition of very interesting OCs! The settings will vary from original to those adapted from the manhwa (for example, the Water Kingdom will remain identical, maybe with some modifications here and there, but still the same as the original).

**So as for the disclaimer:** The original story 'Bride of the Water God' belongs to Yun Mi-kyung. Also, there are guest appearances of characters and references from 'Skip Beat!' and all those belong to Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Other than that, from RemRem and I:** Please enjoy the story! Read and Review please :) And if people like it then we will continue. XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Plot:<strong>

This story revolves around Echizen Mai, a young girl orphaned as a child, and Habaek, the Water God. Their love transcends race and time as they are faced with many trials but continues to love each other even more as they get to know each others' past and secrets. However, the escalating war between the Gods threatens to separate the two lovers forever and to make matters worst, Mai does not appear to be as ordinary as she may seem. The secrets that she holds will threaten to destroy more than just her love for Habaek. Will Mai and Habaek's love survive the many struggles that await them?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So here is the first chapter of the story. We hope that you will enjoy it and Please review and tell us how you like it. If we get enough response for more, than RemRem and I will continue! Cheers and Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bride of the Water God<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting My Husband<strong>

* * *

><p>Scene 1<p>

* * *

><p>In a darken room, a girl wakes up and opens the doors of her window. Looking outside, the girl smile as the morning rain had disappeared while leaving behind a pleasant smell. "Umm…it sure smells nice outside. How are you today papa?" The girl looks up and lifts her left hand, where a beautiful bracelet with a small blue stone, with a hint of purple glimmers as the sun shines on it, dangling on the chain. The girl kisses the stone as she whispers, "I miss you everyday papa."<p>

Suddenly, the door behind the girl swings open and a girl around the age of 12 runs in with a bright smile on her face. "Mai, are you awake?"

"Uh, Mimiko. How many times have I told you to knock before entering someone's room hmm?" With a sigh, Mai walks over and closes the door as the younger girl mischievously smiles and sits down on the chair in front of the mirror.

"Opps, hehe sorry Mai. I'll remember the next time. But let's forget about that now, I need your help with my hair and makeup. Its school picture day, so please…" Mimiko turns and claps her hand together in a pleading manner and smiles innocently with wide eyes.

Mai walks over and pinches the girl's cheeks. "Don't try to act all cheeky, you're not getting away with those innocent eyes today." Mai smiles as Mimiko pull away, rubbing her cheeks and pouts. "Hehe, alright turn around and I'll do your hair." The girl instantly smiles and quickly turns around to face the mirror.

It takes only 15 minutes before Mai finishes with the makeup and places a beautiful butterfly clip as a finishing touch on Mimiko's hair. "Oh wow! It looks great Mai, thank you." Mimiko turns around and hugs Mai as she smiles widely. "All the other girls are going to be so jealous."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Mai begins to clean her hand and the table. "Now hurry and go help your mom make breakfast. I'm going to take a shower and change." Mai walks over to her closet to grab some clean clothes and a towel.

"Alright, thanks again Mai. I love you so much!" Mimiko winks as she quickly walks out and down the stair to show her mother.

In another 15 minute, Mai was finished changing and ready. She headed down the stair and into the kitchen. At the table were Mimiko and two other people. One was a middle age man with thinning hair, while the woman, a bit younger, but aging very well with a gentle and well-framed face. "Good morning Mayu-basan, Saiga-chisan."

"Oh, good morning Mai, I see you did a great job on Mimiko. I hope she didn't bother you too much this morning." Mayu stands up and grabs a pitcher of juice from the fridge.

"I was not bothering Mai." Mimiko rebukes and pouts as she finishes her toast.

"Don't worry about it Mayu-basan. I don't mind since its picture day, Mimiko has to look her best." Mai takes a seat next to Mimiko and accepts the glass from her aunt.

Saiga frowns at his daughter as she plays with the clip in her hair. "When did you buy such an expensive clip? I hope you didn't ask your mom for money again."

Mimiko looks up and holds her breath as she looks back to Mai. "I…I didn't buy it. I'm borrowing it from Mai."

Mai saw the panic in the girl's eyes and quickly intervened. "That's right Saiga-chisan. That was a gift from a co-worker. I thought it would look nice on Mimiko."

"Is that so, well you sure have some generous friends." Saiga retorted with a slight hint of scorn. "I hope you know that this month's bills are coming. I need the money tonight to go and pay the bills. Really, having an extra mouth to feed is not that easy."

Mai quickly looks away to hide her pain from the words that clearly stated that she was merely a burden. Mimiko quickly looks up at her father's words and was about to say something when Mayu quickly raised her hand to her daughter and shook her head. "Now Saiga, I have enough to pay for this month's bill." Mayu looks over to Mai. "Mai, take your time. I will take care of this month's payments."

"And when did you have that kind of money." Saiga looks at his wife with a warning look to stop talking. "Alright, I suppose you don't have to rush." Mai looks over to her uncle with a surprised look as he continues talking. "I forgot to mention but we're all invited by the village elder to come home and celebrate a wedding. The villagers all said that they really want to see you again Mai. After your father moved to the city and passed away, they haven't seen you in such a long time."

Mai questioningly looks at her uncle. "A wedding…back in Ryusei?"

"That's right. It is a very large one and we were all invited. We have to leave immediately this afternoon if we want to make it on time for the wedding." Saiga looks over with a small smile. "I hope you're not planning to say no. The village elder personally called and invited us."

"Well…" Mai looks down. "It's not that. It's just that today is really unexpected. How come he didn't call earlier? I haven't really place a request for a leave of absence from work. So it…"

Saiga interrupts Mai and frowns. "You know that the village does not have any telephone. There is only one local one, which has really bad connection. It was a miracle that the elder got through last night, and he really wants all of the village members to attend this wedding."

Mayu looks suspiciously at her husband. "I don't think it would be a problem if Mai doesn't go. After all, she has to work and to tell her to take a leave without any…"

Saiga glares at his wife to silence her. "How can you say that! You should know that the elder is like a father to me and Mai's father. He merely wishes for all of us to come and he truly wishes to see Mai again. After all, it's been over 15 years since she left and moved to the city."

Mai contemplates on what to do and sigh as she did not want her aunt and uncle to continue arguing over her. "Um, I'll go. Mayu-basan, you don't have to argue anymore. It'll be fine if I ask and explain to them the situation."

Saiga smiles at Mai's answer. "Good, get your stuff ready now and place it in the car. I will pick you up after work."

Mayu frowns as she did not understand why her husband was being so adamant about this. "Are you sure Mai? What about school?"

"It's not a problem. I can get the notes from a friend, and it will only be for the weekend so I won't miss much. Also, I'm sure Hanasawa-san will give me the weekend off if I explain to him the reason. Well, I'm done with my breakfast. Please excuse me, I better go and pack now if I want to make it to class on time." Mai quickly heads backup stair and into her room to pack.

Saiga looks over at his daughter who was still nursing her food. "If you're not going to eat that then stop staring at it and if you're going to eat it then you should hurry up and finish it, then head to school. Also, come home immediately after and pack as well."

Mimiko jumps at her father's words and quickly gets up. "Um…I'm full now. I'm going to go now. I'll see you later mama." Mimiko waves to her mother and quickly heads for the door.

Mayu frowns at her husband. "You didn't have to scare her like that and this wedding…why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I told you that I just got the call last night. If you can't go then I will go with just Mai."

"But I thought you said that the elder wanted all of us to…"

Saiga interrupts his wife and gets up to leave. "Yes, but if you can't get off, I can't just not go. You can't quit your job, and the elder really just wanted to see Mai and Mimiko again. So I will take them if you can't go." Saiga finishes and leaves his wife sitting staring at his disappearing form through the back door.

Mayu remains still for several minutes as she starts to cry.

Outside, Saiga grabs his cell phone and starts talking to someone. "Yes, I will be there tonight with her. No, it won't be a problem, she doesn't suspect a thing. Yes, umm…when will I…I understand. But I need a way to convince her…my wife and kid will be at home around 4 p.m. getting ready…if you can have someone do that, then I will have a way to convince her. Alright I will see you then."

* * *

><p>Scene 2<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing her morning classes at the University, Mai heads off to work. <em>"<em>_Wedding__…__I__ wonder__ whose __wedding __it__ is?__"_ Mai's thoughts are interrupted as some taps on her shoulder. Mai turns around to see a young and handsome boy about her age smiling at her. "Oh, Jiro, you sure got here quick. I only just called you."

"Of course, when a pretty girl calls you, there's no way I can be late." Jiro smiles and places an arm around Mai's shoulders. "So what did you want to ask me? Is it about a boy?"

Mai smiles and sigh. "It's not about a boy, and even if it was, I wouldn't ask you. I don't want you to steal my boyfriend from me." Mai teased as she winks at him before turning serious again. "But I do need you to take some notes for me tomorrow. I won't be able to make it, I have a wedding…"

Jiro quickly interrupts upon hearing the word. "What, a wedding? You're getting married?"

Mai shakes her head and sigh again. "No, and if you would let me finish then you would know who's wedding it is."

"Eh, I totally thought it would be yours. I read you fortune this morning and it said that you'll be meeting your true love soon."

"Fortune…right, the last time you read my fortune, you said I was going to fall in love with two people. And look at this, I'm still single."

Jiro smiles at Mai. "Yes, I said you will love two people, but not that you will love them immediately. Okay, that aside…what's this wedding you're going to?"

Mai explains to Jiro what her uncle told her about this morning. "So you see, my uncle really wants me to go."

Jiro looks suspiciously at Mai. "That certainly doesn't sound like him. That old man does nothing but drink and gamble, while forcing his wife and niece to work and pay the bills. Are you sure he isn't planning anything?"

Mai sighs and looks down. "I know he isn't that great of a person, but he is my uncle and took me in when my papa died…I do owe them. Also, it's just a wedding, so what can happen right." Mai reassures Jiro with a smile. "Alright, I need to get to work. I see you next week and thanks ahead of time." Mai runs toward the bus and waves back at Jiro with another reassuring smile.

Jiro waves but still doubted Mai's words. "I hope your right…"

* * *

><p>Scene 3<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had finished coordinating two shows and planned to head to the main office to see Hanasawa, her manager, to ask for a leave of absence. Mai works for LME as a stage and music coordinator. Mai had just finished organizing another episode of a variety show hosted by one of LME's band, Bridge Rock. "Tashima-san, I will bring the music score for the next show up to the main room."<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to go up there anyways. I plan to talk to Hanasawa-san about a leave of absence."

"A leave, are you alright Mai?" A voice asks from behind.

Mai turns around to the source of the voice to see the three members of Bridge Rock: Ishibashi Hikaru, Ishibashi Shinichi, and Ishibashi Yuusei. "Oh, hi there Hikaru, Shinichi, Yuusei. Yes, I'm fine. I have to attend a wedding this weekend and need to take a leave."

The three looks questioningly at Mai. "A wedding? It's not yours right? You're not getting married are you?" Hikaru tensely goes on before being pulled back by Shinichi and Yuusei.

Mai laughs and smiles reassuringly at Hikaru. "Of course it's not my wedding." Mai goes on to explain exactly what she meant.

Hikaru relaxes after hearing that it was not Mai that was getting married. "That's a relief. Here I thought that I…" Hikaru cuts himself off as Mai looks at him questioningly, which causes him to turn red. "Um…what I meant to say is that…uh…well…"

"_Just __tell__ her__ you __like__ her, __idiot.__"_ Shinichi inwardly scowled as he shakes his head.

Yuusei smiles and places a sympathetic pat on Hikaru's back.

Mai looks at the three completely confused as to what is going on. "Alright, I better get going or else I'll be late. I'll see you next week. Um…Hikaru, you look a little red. Maybe you should see a doctor. You don't want to get sick or something like that." Mai said with a smile then turns and heads toward the elevator.

Hikaru fall slump to the floor as though he had been shot in the heart. Shinichi and Yuusei both look sympathetically at Hikaru. _"__Ah,__ he__'__s __been __shot __down__ again.__"_ They both thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Scene 4<p>

* * *

><p>Mai's request for a leave was easier than she thought as she walks out of the building. On her way out she notices a poster for the new series that she will be working on and she quietly thinks to herself. <em>"<em>_Dark __Moon __starts __filming __next __week. __I__ can__'__t __wait __to __write __the __music __score __and __insert __songs__ for __it.__"_ Suddenly another thought came to her mind as she saw the main actor of the series. _"__Hmm__…__I__ didn__'__t __see __Tsuruga-san__ today__…__that__'__s __really __strange. __It __isn__'__t __like __him __to __be__ absent.__"_

Mai's thoughts were interrupted as she walks outside to see her uncle waiting at his car, but there was no sign of her aunt or cousin. "Hmm…sorry for making you wait Saiga-chisan." Mai opens the door to get in while her uncle merely nods and does the same. When in the car Mai looks questioningly at her uncle. "Umm…where's Mayu-basan and Mimiko?"

Saiga started the car and pulled out of the parking space. "They already headed down there to help get the place ready. I wanted to make sure at least not all of us will be late."

With that the conversation had ended and there was no more talking in the car. The car ride had felt extremely long but when Mai finally closed her eyes for a quick nap.

The car finally came to a stop after a long while as the sun began to set. "Alright, we're here."

They had stopped at a huge parking space where there were several cars parked as well, and one car looked particularly familiar to Mai. _"__That __car__…__it __looks__ familiar__…__ like __Tsu__-"_

Mai's thought were interrupted as her uncle called to her and pointed to a dirt road leading into the forest. "We have to leave the car here and walk the rest of the way. The village is on the other end of the forest, but I bet forgot about that already."

Mai got out of the car and looked down at the dirt road and forest. Suddenly a vision floated into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash Back~<br>_

_The elderly lady smiled at the little girl walking next to her. "You seem to be extra happy today. Do you like going to the spring that much?" _

_The little girl smiles and nods at the elderly lady. "Yep, I love it there. The water looks really pretty and feels really nice when you touch it."_

"_Well, you need to be careful not to fall in or else you might drown."_

"_Yes, grandmother I will."_

_The two continued to walk down the path in the wood until they reached a beautiful spring. The little girl quickly runs over to the spring. The elderly lady shakes her head and smiles at the little girl. "I told you to be careful. I'll be over at berry bushes, come over there when you're finished playing."_

"_Yes." The little girl quickly stops at the edge of the spring and looks into the water. She smiled as her hand touched the surface of the water. It was a mesmerizing blue and the water was nice and cool. In the distance, a water lily bloomed beautiful. The little girl stares mesmerizingly at the flower. "I think papa will really like it." The little girl tries to grab the flower with one hand, while the other supported her at the edge of the pond. However, when she finally managed to grab the flower, her supporting hand slipped and the little girl plunged into the water. As she was under the water, her vision began to fade. "Umm…help…anyone…"_

"_Wake up…wake up dear. Are you alright…" The little girl slowly opens her eyes to see the elderly lady looking down at her with concern. "My goodness, I heard a scream. Are you alright dear? You're all wet, what happened?"_

_The little girl slowly sits up and looks down to her hand with the water lily still in it. "Umm…I…I tried to get the pretty flower for papa when…when I slipped and fell. I was in the water and then…I…I don't remember. I only felt someone grabbing my hand and…it was really warm…" The little girl continues to look at the flower in her hand._

_The elderly lady looks at the little girl and put her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "I see. You were saved my dear, by Habaek-sama."_

_The little girl looks up at the elderly lady with a questioning but curious look. "H-Habaek…"_

"_Yes, that water lily your holding is like Habaek-sama's hand. He saved you dear and brought you safely to the surface."_

"_Really grandmother, Habaek-sama saved me?" The little girl, over her shock, smiles and walks back to the pond. With the flower still in her hand, she brought it to her lips and gently kissed it and then placed the flower into the water. "Then as a thank you, I promise to marry you when I'm older, Habaek-sama." The little girl then gave a final smile at the flower in the water and turn back to the elderly lady waiting for her._

_~End of Flashback~  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mai, I'm going ahead. You get your stuff and come to the village."<p>

Hearing the voice of her uncle, Mai snapped out of her trance. When she looked up, her uncle was already gone. "I wonder…what…was…" Mai closed her eyes again to recall the vision, but the effort merely made the memory blurrier.

"Mai?"

A familiar voice calls out from behind of Mai. Mai turns around to see Tsuruga Ren. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san. What are you doing here?"

Ren walks up to her with a smile and shakes his head lightly. "That's what I want to ask you."

Mai smiles and explains to Ren as to why she was here. "So you see…this is my home village. I was born here."

Ren looks at her with a slight surprise. "I didn't know that. What a coincident then. This is also my home village. I'm actually up here visiting my mother and father, but I didn't know that there was a wedding."

"Really, my uncle said that everyone in the village was invited to it." A little confused about the situation Mai frowns.

"Well, even though it's my home village, my parents live on the outskirt of the village now. They aren't really that involved with the village anymore since my father doesn't really get along with the village elder."

Mai smiles as the explanation now made a little sense. Since the one who invited her family was the village elder, and Ren's parents did not get along with the elder, it was reasonable that they would not know about the wedding. "I see, but I didn't even know that Tsuruga-san was up here. I didn't see you today and thought it was a little strange that you were absent. After all, you've always had perfect attendance." Mai lightly laughs as a light tint of pink appeared on Ren's face.

Shaking his head, Ren played along with the tease. "Really, is that how you speak to your senior…hmm…I think maybe I need to rethink my discipline towards you."

"Hehe, don't be so mad…I was only joking." Mai smiles and turns back toward the car to grab her bags. "But I do have a favour to ask of you Tsuruga-san."

"Oh, and what may it be?"

"Actually, I need a ride back to the city. I think my uncle might be staying longer than just the two days, but you know that we have the first production of Dark Moon on Monday, so…"

"I see…that won't be a problem. I'm heading back early as well. But I believe you already knew that…you sneaky little one."

Mai looks away innocently and smiles. "I have no idea what you're talking about Tsuruga-san. I was merely thinking that it was a senior's duty to take care of his junior."

Ren offers to take Mai's bag. "Right, that's exactly how it is. Then allow me to carry your bags, after all, I would not be a gentleman if I let a lady have to carry her bags all by herself."

"Oh, thank you very much my dear sir." Mai curtsy and smiles.

The two walk to the village and as they enter Mai instantly felt strange as the air became drier and the crops appeared as though they had wilted and barely alive. It the distance Mai saw her uncle talking with an elderly man who looked over at her probingly. "I see my uncle, umm…Tsuruga-san, do you want to come in for a drink?"

Ren handed Mai her bags. "No, I have to go. How about I see you tomorrow after the wedding and we can talk. I'll give you a tour of my house."

"Alright, I'll see then. Bye Tsuruga-san." Mai waves to Ren as he heads back on the dirt road. After Ren was gone, Mai turned back to her uncle who looked as though he was waiting for her. Mai quickly headed toward him. "I'm sorry Saiga-chisan. I met a friend and we were talking." Mai turns to the elderly man next to her uncle. "Um…"

The elderly man nodded as he continues to look at Mai. "Yes, I'm Choren, the village elder. Hmm…you look just like your father…I remember him well. I was sad when he moved away, and you were so young then. Do you remember me Mai?"

Mai bows and then looks back up at the elder. "Um…somewhat…but I don't really remember much about my childhood. This will be great chance to catch up on the past."

Mai's uncle cut in on the conversation as he looks at the elder. "Well, is everything okay?"

The elder nods happily and hands Saiga a small brown envelope. The elder then turns back to Mai and his eyes quickly dart away with a hint of guilt. "Yes, alright then we shouldn't waste anymore time. Mai…I do apologize but there is no other way…"

* * *

><p>Scene 5<p>

* * *

><p>Ren returns home as he thinks about Mai and the suppose wedding. "Wedding…I wonder why mother and father never mentioned it." As he enters the house, Ren could hear an argument in his father's study.<p>

"Don't be so angry Kazu, it's not good for your health." A female voice said soothingly.

"Yes I know Shiko, but I cannot believe that they are thinking of doing such a foolish thing." A male voice exclaims.

Ren enters the study to see his father as angry as a mountain ready to explode. "What's the matter father, why are you so angry?"

Ren's father looks over to see his son. "Ah Ren, you're home…where have you been?"

"I meet a friend from the city. Apparently she is here to attend a wedding."

Ren's mother sits up in a shock. "Wedding! Who did you hear that from?"

Ren turns to his mother questioningly, wondering why his mother is so surprised. "My friend Mai, she is a junior at my workplace. Why are you so surprised mother?"

This time Ren's father turn to look at him in a shock. "She is a girl, how old?"

Ren turns to his father questioningly. "Why do you wish to know how old she is?"

"Just answer me Ren. How old is she?" Ren's father exclaims.

"She should be twenty this year. Tell me father, does it have anything to do with this wedding?" Ren asks with a look of concern now.

Ren's mother walks toward Ren to calm him. "Let me explain Ren. Actually this was also the reason why your father is so angry as well. You see…"

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<br>_

_Kazu stands up angrily staring the elderly man sitting in front of him. "You can't possibly think that such a plan would solve the problem. It's a drought, not some angry god."_

_The elderly man jumps up with the same ferocity "What do you know. You live on the riches of your son; you could worry less about this drought. But it's been several years since we had rain. Our crops are dying and the people of the village are barely passing by. It's the only explanation."_

_Kazu shakes his head at the elderly man looking at him. "Are you really the village elder…you think that we do not have rain because we angered the Water God by not sending him a bride these several years. How absurd! Do you really believe in such folklore?"_

_The village elder turns red with fury. "How dare you! Can you not see that because we have stopped the tradition that we've angered the Water God, since the past we have always had rain because we followed the will of the Water God. However, when we stopped this tradition, it has lead to this terrible drought. I'm merely doing what is needed as the village elder to take care of my people."_

"_Sending a young girl to her death; who in this village is even willing to send their daughter to death. Or do you plan to send your own daughter elder?"_

"_Uh…I…I will figure out a way. This none of your concern, you are no longer a part of this village ever since you left and moved out of town." The village elder turns and walks away._

"_You silly old man…" Kazu walks out of the house in a fit of rage._

_~End of Flashback  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ren trembles in fear as his mother's story begins to make perfect sense to him. "The wedding…is…a sacrifice…to the Water God…" Ren turns to his father questioningly. "The bride…who was chosen as the bride?"<p>

Kazu turns to his son. "It was based on a draw and well…the draw chose the village elder's daughter. But…there is no way the village elder would let his daughter become a sacrifice. Therefore, I was suspicious and kept a watch on him, and I found him talking to a man who was formerly a member of the village but moved out a long time ago. I'm only suspecting but I believe the village elder wants to use a replacement bride for his daughter."

"Mai!" Ren runs out of the study in a rush.

Kazu calls after his son. "Ren…wait, where are you going?"

Shiko grabs her husband's arm. "Do you think that this girl Ren was talking about is the replacement bride…it looks as though Ren is really worried about her…"

Kazu turns to his wife. "Yes…I hope that Ren is not too late."

Outside, Ren runs toward the village with the fear in him building with every second. _"__Mai__…__Mai__…__please__ let __me__ be__ on __time.__"_

* * *

><p>Scene 6<p>

* * *

><p>Several hours earlier...<p>

Just after Mai had parted with Ren, after hearing the elder's strange words, two men came out and brought Mai into the village elder's house. "What is the meaning of this? Saiga-chisan what is going on?" Mai demanded while struggling within the two men's grips.

The village elder looks over at Mai in a sad visage. "I'm sorry but there is no other choice. We have to offer a bride to the Water God if this village wishes to survive and end this drought."

Getting a slight grasp of the situation, Mai angrily stares at the village elder. "How absurd! You have a drought and believe that it's because of the Water God being angry at you for not sending him a bride. How can you do this?"

The village elder turned away from Mai's glare, no longer wishing to argue. "You no longer have a choice. Your uncle has already accepted the money."

"Money…" Mai's mind took the words in and slowly understood what the exchange earlier was about, and looks over angrily at her uncle. "You...sold me! How…how dare you! What right do you have…I won't do this, you will not get away with this. Tsuruga-san knows that I'm here and has made plan with me tomorrow. I will go to the authority."

The village elder looks over toward Saiga and whispers to him. "What are you going to do about this? She is a friend of the Tsuruga, and if they really go to the authority about this…"

Saiga smiles at the village elder. "Don't worry about this. I will handle it." Saiga turns around and looks at Mai with a sorrow expression. "Mai…please listen to me. I know that you're mad…but…I have no other choice. I've gotten into trouble with some very bad people and…and…if I don't get them the money …your aunt and cousin…"

Mai looks up questioningly at her uncle. "What does this have to do with Mayu-basan and Mimiko?"

Saiga takes out a picture and shows it to Mai. "The reason that they are not here…is…because they have been taken. When I came home…I found this picture hung on the door with a warning. I need to pay them or else…if not for me then do it for your aunt and cousin. Your aunt loves you and has taken care of you since you were little, can you really let this happen to them. Also, think about all the children here, who are barely getting by…Mai…think of all the people…"

Mai stops struggling and drops her gaze to the ground. Mai contemplates on what to do…_"__I__…__Mayu-basan__…__Mimiko__…__I__…__for __all __of __you__…"_ Mai looks up towards her uncle and the village elder. "I'll do it…but listen here…I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Mayu-basan, Mimiko, and the children of this village. Saiga-chi…no…Echizen Saiga, listen here…from this point on I owe you nothing. You are no longer my uncle. I do not have an uncle who would sell his own niece like she is nothing but a piece of property." Mai turns away and heads to the back to get ready.

The village elder quickly stops Mai. "Wait a bit Mai, there is still a problem. Even if you have agreed, there is still the Tsuruga boy…what shall we do about him?"

Mai stops and turns around. "I will write Tsuruga-san a letter. If he asks then just give it him and he will believe that I choose to go out fishing, and then just explain that my boat did not return and some unfortunate accident must have occurred." Mai turns and walks away.

The village elder stands in awe at the plan. "That is great…I will get ready the writing material."

* * *

><p>Scene 7<p>

* * *

><p>Mai sits on a boat as it set off into the sea. As she sits there, the rest of the villager gathered to watch. Even though each of them thanked and gave grateful bows to Mai as the boat passed. Mai knew that inside, each of them were all glad that it was not them.<p>

Mai looks into the distance as she drift further and further out into the sea. From a far, Mai could have sworn that she heard Tsuruga-san calling her name.

"Tsuruga-san…" Mai whispers as she turns back to the distancing land. Mai could no longer see any bit of the village. "It…must have been my imagination."

After drifting far enough from the village and out into the sea, Mai decided that it was far and long enough that she could sail back and try to look for Tsuruga-san. "Alright, now I just need to find a way to row back to the shore." Mai thought out loud as she looks around the boat to see if there was anything that could help her paddle back to the shore.

However, after several minutes of searching around the completely empty boat, Mai gave up. "Urg! I can't believe that there is nothing that's useful on this boat. Should I use my hands…" Mai contemplated to herself. Lost in her thought, Mai did not notice the strange movement in the water until her boat started rocking violently. This snapped her out of her thought. "What! Where in the world did that whirlpool come out of!" Mai yelped as she hung to the boat as it was pulled towards the whirlpool.

No more than a minute passed as Mai's small boat was drag underneath. Mai tried to struggle to stay afloat, but soon her strength left her and she succumbed to the darkness.

Scene 8Mai slowly awoken after her loss of consciousness as she carefully tried to take in her surroundings. "Okay…this is…not real…am… am I…dead…" Mai said breathlessly as she looked at the beach that she had just woken up from. The place where she stood was beautiful as there were floating islands with water flowing off it. Mai slowly pinched herself, "ouch…so, I don't think I'm dead or dreaming…but where am I?"

Mai wandered around the beach wondering if this really wasn't some sort of bizarre illusion. But her trip was cut short when a voice called out to her.

"So, it seems you have arrived, my lady."

Mai turned quickly to the direction of the voice. She was at a loss for word as she stared at the elderly man, who was dressed in a traditional yet simple kimono. Mai continued to look at the man questioningly as he walked towards her calmly with a gentle smile on his face. Mai was cautious of the man but stood firm.

The elderly man observed the girl before him as he slowly approached her. He was aware that she was watching him very cautiously, but was impressed that she did not flinch away. _"__Hmm__…__very __brave __this __little __bride __is, __and __quite __beautiful __too.__ I __did__ not __think__ that __any __bride __would __actual __make __it __here__…__it__'__s __been __years__…__very __interesting.__"_ The elderly man finally stopped in front of Mai and gave her a bow. "Hello, my lady. My name is Yook-oh. I am a servant of Habaek-sama, it is a pleasure to greet you."

"_Habaek__…__where __have __I__ heard __that __name __before__…"_ Mai thoughts where interrupted as she saw the elderly man, Yook-oh, gestured for her to follow him. Snapping out of her trance, Mai immediately bowed out of reflex and introduced herself, "umm…uh…sorry, my name is Mai." Mai looked at the Yook-oh and took a deep breath. "Um…Yook-oh-san, right…can I ask where I am?" Mai asked politely but firmly.

Yook-oh smiled at the girl's response. _"__How __very __sincere __she __sounds__…__I__ wonder __if __she __will __be__ able __to__…"_ He shook his head to snap out of his thought. "Mai-sama, you are currently in the Water Kingdom."

Mai was beyond confused at the answer. _"__Wa__-__Water__ Kingdom__…__is__ this__ some __sort __of __joke__…"_ Mai did not know what was going on, but she did not like it one bit. "I'm sorry, Yook-oh-san…did you say Water Kingdom…uh…this is…you're not serious are you?" Mai asked rather sceptically.

"I see no reason to deceive you Mai-sama. This is the Water Kingdom ruled by Habaek-sama." Yook-oh could somewhat understand the girl's hesitance but he also remembered the reason why he came out here to greet her in the first place. "Now Mai-sama, we have wasted much time. Habaek-sama is awaiting your presence, please follow me."

"_Habaek__…__in __traditional __Japanese__…__I __think __it __means__…"_ Mai voiced her question as she continued to stare at him incredulously, "Um…Yook-oh-san, when you say Habaek-sama, do you mean as in the 'water god'?"

Yook-oh merely nodded in response to her question and started to walk off into the direction of what looked like a pier.

Mai noticed that Yook-oh was once again gesturing her to follow him and this time he was moving ahead instead of looking at her. Taking it as her cue to follow, Mai walked behind him as she continued to take in her surroundings.

* * *

><p>Scene 9<p>

* * *

><p>Mai followed the elderly man, Yook-oh, around several corridors and pathways. To Mai, her strange delusion must be working in override because the palace that she had walking around was breathtaking. The whole place was surrounded by water, like it floated on it. <em>"<em>_No__ doubt __I__ must __be__ drowning __in__ the __middle __of __the __sea __right __now__…__or __maybe __I__ was __lucky __enough__ to __have __drifted __to__ shore __and __merely __have __a__ concussion __from __hitting __my __head __on __the __boat __when __I __fell __off__…__Yes__… __that __has __to __be __it__…__I__'__m __going __crazy__…"_ Mai thoughts whirled around her head as she aimlessly followed her supposed guide. Wait her guide…the thought made Mai paused her random depressive inner tirade and look up.

"Ah…Yook-oh-san…?" The words came out to an empty hall as she looked around for the elderly man. "I must have lost him…" Mai said as she saw a pathway leading outside to a bridge-like pathway and beautiful water garden. "Maybe he went out that way."

Mai wondered out to the pathway and stared at the scene that greeted her. There were beautiful water lilies blooming in the water. Mai could not lift her gaze from the sight…those flowers looked so familiar. Mai's little trance was interrupted when something lightly hit her foot. Turning her gaze downwards, Mai saw a white ball. Crouching down, she picked up the ball and examined it. _"__A__ ball__…__where __did __this __come __from?__"_ Mai thought while looking intently on the ball like it would answer her. As she continued her strange fascination with the ball, a pair of feet comes into her vision. This caused Mai to trail the feet and up to the face of the owner of those feet. _"__Wow,__ what __a__ cute __little __boy!__ He __looks as adorable as __Mimiko __when __she __was __little.__"_ Mai thought as she stared at the little boy, who looked no older than a six or seven year old. The boy was indeed cute…he would certainly grow up into a very handsome man.

The boy merely stared at Mai as though he was scrutinizing her. His dark colored eyes stared at her like he could see into her soul. However, despite the intensity of the stare Mai merely smiled at the boy. "Hi there little boy…umm…are you perhaps a resident here as well?" Mai asked while holding the ball out to the boy. But instead of a response, the boy merely snatched the ball from Mai's hands and turned his back swiftly from her, and walked away without a second glance. Mai remained smiling but inside her mind was punching trees. _"__THAT __LITTLE __BRAT!_ _I__ was __being __nice __despite __the __fact __that __I __was __tricked, __sold, __thrown out to sea __and__ probably __drowning__ in__ the __middle __of __the __sea at this very moment__…__but...but this __little __kid __rudely __disregards __me__ like __air.__"_ Mai's inner rant continued as see angrily storms off in a random direction. She did not know where she was going but that did not matter anymore. Mai was just fed up with the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Scene 10<p>

* * *

><p>Mai had completely loss her way through the palace that she was in. The place may have been beautiful but it was just too huge. <em>"<em>_Why __does __it __have __to __be __so __big__…__seriously __I__ do __not __see__ why __this __Habaek __need__ to__ live__ in__ such __a__ large __place__…__he__'__s __probably __some__ arrogant__ god__ who__ is__ completely__ self-absorbed __and __crazy!__ Why __else __would __anyone __demand__ a __bride __as__ a__ sacrifice__ every__ year__…__he__'__s __probably __so__ unattractive __that __this __is __the __only __way __to __fulfill __his __harem__…__argh__…"_ Mai ranted on until she heard some faint noises around a corner of the pathway she was on. The sudden distraction caused Mai to still as she began to worry that she could have wondered onto someone's personal area. She carefully walked over to the corner and took a peek in order to see if anyone was there.

To Mai's surprise, there was a person in the water. The person had long hair as white as snow and the person seem to be glowing, or maybe she was imagining it, but there was something breathtakingly ethereal about the person. Mai's first assumption was that of a woman taking a bath, but receiving a better view of the face caused her cheeks to blush a bright red. _"__Oh __my __goodness! __It__'__s __a__ man__…__an __amazingly __handsome __one__…"_ Mai's thoughts jumbled in her head making her dizzy when a certain thought suddenly came to mind. _"__W-Wait__…__could __this __man __b-be__…__H-Habaek__…__?__"_ Mai's little moment of 'observation' was interrupted when a voice called out to her.

"Mai-sama, this is where you wondered off to."

Mai snapped her head to the source of the voice, almost breaking her neck with the momentum, to see her supposed guide. "A-ah…Yook-oh-san…umm…I…I did n-not see a-anything…I wasn't s-spying at all." Mai stuttered while waving her hand frantically as she was a bit embarrassed at the thought of being caught peeping at someone taking a bath. _"__Oh__ dear __god__…__wait __not __god! __No,__ no, __no__…__argh__…__whatever, __I__ must __look __like __some __pervert __or __something.__ No, __no,__ no__ this __is __not __right__…__it __was __an accident.__ Yes,__ an __accident__…__a __coincident __that __I__ saw__ what __I __s-saw__…"_ Mai reassured herself but the image of the half naked handsome male popped back into the forefront of her mind causing her to blush even harder, if that was even possible.

Yook-oh looks at the girl curiously, wondering what she was talking about. He was about to comment on her disappearance, but then remembered that they were already late. Clearing his throat to catch the girl's attention from her odd and frantic behavior, "Ahem…well Mai-sama, I'm not sure what you are talking about but we have wasted a lot of time. Habaek-sama has already been waiting for you in his room for quite some time, please come with me quickly." This time to ensure sure that the girl did not stray from his side again, Yook-oh moved behind Mai and lightly pushed her back to walk with him.

Mai, who was still feverish and disoriented from the blushing, merely walked like a doll following its puppet master. However, while being escorted away, Mai stole a quick glance back to the spot where the handsome man had been but was gifted with nothing. The man was gone and suddenly Yook-oh's words registered in Mai's mind. _"'__Habaek-sama __has __already __been __waiting__'…__ umm...I have to meet him...what if he saw me sp-...no, no, no...I was not spying. It was an accident...all five whole minute of handsom...argh...STOP!__ Note to self: stop hanging around Jiro before I become boy-obsessed!"_ Mai continued her strange little self-talk as she walked automatically while being guided by Yook-oh.

After walking away from the water garden and down a hall, both Yook-oh and Mai stopped in from a large wooden door. Mai was amazed at how beautiful crafted everything thing in the place was—even the down to the doors. It was as Yook-oh knocked on the door and began to open it did Mai's heart begin to come to life again. Her heart was pounding like it had just ran a marathon and every nerve in her body was nervous. Mai knew it was silly, but even if it was a delusion, the whole situation was nerve-wracking. Who could her supposed husband be? Mai waited for Yook-oh to step in and she too walked forward and bowed her head, for two reasons: one it was the politer manner and two she was a ball of anxious nerves. Not lifting her head, Mai could hear Yook-oh addressing someone in the room.

"Habaek-sama, I have brought the human bride."

Mai noticed from her lower head that Yook-oh was motioning her to move forward and greet the person he had just addressed as 'Habaek-sama'. Not wanting to keep either of them waiting, Mai took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face as she looked up to face the supposed 'husband'. "Hello… umm…Habaek-sama, my name is Echizen Mai its-…" Mai words died off as she came face to face with the same dark and impassive eyes that had stared at her earlier, the boy who completely ignored her existence like she was less interesting than a stick. He was just sitting there at the low table casually reading a scroll and still giving her that bored expression. _"__YOU__ CAN__'__T__ BE __SERIOUS!__ THE __WORLD __MUST __HATE __ME! __I__'__M __MARRIED __TO __A__…__TO__ A__…__HE__'__S __THE__…__THE__…"_ Mai fainted as her brain finally shut down from the too shocking and too unbelievable revelation as it could no longer keep up with all the things that had happened. Mai officially accepted that she must have finally lost it—her sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well, how was it? We hope it is up to your expectation and sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake. Either RemRem or I will try to edit more carefully if there are a lot (but hope not...ahh...my English teacher would probably reprimand me so badly lol). By the way, the part about Habaek being the traditional Japanese meaning for Water God; that was just made up. It's actually more the Korean translation, but our setting is placed in Japan not Korea like the manhwa. Also, the Korean names of all the characters from the manhwa will stay the same but we might play on the meaning to fit with the setting and plot, so just a heads up. Therefore, please don't complain about that okay. After all, this is a fanfiction.

Anyways, thank you for reading. RemRem and I look forward to your responses :) Tell us if you like it and want more!


End file.
